Network search technology is a necessary technology for various radio network devices to ensure network quality for a user in actual applications. Whether quick network search may be performed and a proper network is selected will affect user experience of a user.
Background network search technology is one of the major network search technologies that have been applied in recent years. Background network search technology means that a terminal searches radio networks at its location according to an instruction operation of a user or a preset instruction for automatic network search when the normal services of the terminal are not affected. During network search, the terminal needs to search radio networks (mainly involving frequency bands and points of radio networks) at its location one by one to obtain information about all radio networks at its location, select a network among the obtained radio network information, and camp on the selected network. When no radio network exists in the area where the terminal is located, the terminal will still perform periodical network search until it acquires a radio network.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor discovers at least the following disadvantages in the prior art:
In the prior art, all radio networks at the location need to be searched, which requires consumption of much time and electrical energy of the terminal. When no radio network exists, the terminal will still perform periodical network search, further consuming electrical energy of the terminal and resulting in high cost of network search and selection by the terminal.